Races
There are plenty of undiscovered intelligent life out there. This Extranet Page will update constantly to bring you up-to-date news on them all. The galaxy has limitless possiblities and forms of life to be discovered, we should always show tolerance of another species lifestyle 'Humans' At a blurry age of just over 200,000 thousand years old, the Humans were brought up on hard life styles. defeating Neanderthal, warring against themselves along with aliens, and thousands of years of hardships. The Humans have persevered in many difficult challenges life has shown them. The Humans are an industrious expanding race who are sometimes difficult to accepting others into their community, though in most cases they are willing to trade for supplies. Their history with other species has been troublesome. Warring with other species, in most cases have been in defense. Otherwise the humans are a social species who have strived to be a foot note in galatic history. Personalities differ greatly based on Parenting, Upbringing and Where they grew up. So many different ways of thinking based on: *Religion *Politics *Wealth *Idealogy Even today the Humans are split off into three factions. *'United World Nations' *'People's Planetary Union' *'Humanitary Private Alliance' 'Volkerians' Yeah I'll just let you handle this part. 'Bansharans' The Bansharan are a religious race who migrate the galaxy to find their deity "Solaris" They look like the human mythology of Elves. pointy ears and slighly luminescent eyes. Only fairly advanced in Medical and Space Travel, due to their religion, they came across Sol System. The Bansharans were the first race to peacefully come into contact with the Humans coming into contact because of their belief that the sun was a sign from their deity. They requested the permission to set alongside the Humans. Some, if not most humans blame the Bansharans for the UN split up in the year 2098 AD. Due to their want for religious freedom, and barricading themselves socially from the Communist countries of Earth. The Bansharan are a highly social species, who have pushed themselves scientificly. Sacrificing themselves toward their goal has made them strong and focus on medicine and maintanence of their ships so they could live longer and travel further in order to find their deity. Their government is a Religious Republic. Their leaders are usually "speaker for the Goddess". though after joining the United World Nations, they have just become a Democracy. 'Ophidians' A reptilian looking race, who advanced through luck and lack of room on their own planet. The Ophidians although they closely resemble them. Are not infact, reptiles. They have hair and Mammories, they are mammals. The Ophidians are an expansionist society. They spread through sheer numbers and have very efficient factories due to their eco carefree government. The Government of the Ophidians is Republican. or a type of conservatism. They look at themselves first before helping others. Domestically. They ordinarily will have forced marriage to ensure child birth throughout their classes. Rich families are forced to raise large sums of children to ensure the children are born to upbringings of wealth and that the children will rise to fortune. Joining the UWN in 2120, The Ophidians thought of it as an economic goldmine for them. Assisting Humans in colonizing a planet in the Toven System. Called Ephandris. 'Fusalier' At a glance Fusalier seem like some odd meeting between the Human British and some steampunk fantasy world. With their Towering factories and amazing industrial power, they appear to be an up and coming species it the universe abroad. Fusalier are known for a few odd things, one of which is their dedication to tea time. They stop everything for that magical time of the day. Young Fusalier woman easily find employment as "Tea Fairies" going from vehicle to vehicle to restock built in tea services. This is seen as bizarre and comical by most people and often times the Fusalier are the subject of ridicule. Fusalier females are comley, slender, and well proportioned, averaging about five feet four inches in height. Males nearing six. Their appearance is that of a human but they possess a triangular point to their ears and the females possess little body hair. Male Bowlers are known for possessing a heavier build than most other fusalier. Highland Fusalier are thin and willowy, usually freckled, possesing slightly luminescent green to golden eyes and a bit more length to their ears. Humans were the first to discover the Fusalier. At first the humans were under the impression that they had made a mistake, but soon after they found that the species were only similar by looks. In this accidental meeting the humans offered to exchange technology. Humans gave the Fusalier FTL drives for their non light speed ships. Fusalier were the only major species to not have this technology. On average a common fusalier may see five hundred or so Earth years of life their Highland kin enjoy an extra hundread years due to cleaner living. It is rumored that the royals struck a deal with the humans for some form of enhanced longevity. Though there is no comfirmation of this transpiring. Fusalier society is divided into many social classes that oddly wear hats to distinguish themselves in public as such: *Ragamuffins: Simple hard working common folk usually known for not wearing hats *Bowlers: one step above the Ragamuffins, there is a curious division between the bowlers as half take to crime and the other take to law enforcement this dichotomy is the main reason they are not on par with the Toppers, they favor steam powerd devices above everything else and are also known for being stouter than most Fusalier *Toppers: Toppers are refined individuals that are known for having an afinity for electrical devices, they are a proud calss of people who claim to be more refined than Bowlers, and thusly superior. Toppers tend to travel more than any other class in Fusalier society. *Baldies: Baldies are the driving force in fusalier technology, often standing at the bleeding edge of technology and peering at what lies beyond. Baldies seldom leave the sanctuary of their laboratories for they see no real reason to. *Highlanders: Highlanders possess less of a british sounding accent, and seem most at home in mountainous areas, thus the name "High Lander". They typically focus on music, and instruments. One can usually hear their music playing off in the distance. *Regents: Regents are usually found running states and provdinces for the royalty of the fusalier, often seen wearing only the finest of clothing, they are the most well dressed of the lesser classes, and are permitted a second tea time in the afternoon, That alone bears respect from most other Fusalier. Most Fusalier arrange marriages before their children are born. Ragamuffins are the exception to this as they are considered at the bottom of their society, Although it is not uncommon for one to catch the attention of the upperclass. Genlus The genlus, are a quick to anger species, most typically expansionist society, Who have, until recently, been under strict rule of a tyrant leader. Though when not warring, their race is a very social people. dancing is seen as a very high valued art for them as is their music. The Genlus are typically green with lighter shades following their stomachs. internal skin is blue along the tips of their tenedrils. They are usually tattoo'd with their history or something they're proud of, on their backs or shoulders, never having them on the chest or stomach down. There is no known Genlus religion, but some say their culture of dances and music came from religious origin. After meeting the humans in war, The Tyrant Ruler, Deroshee Kal'Desolin left soldiers of men and women on Earth. After being able to live on the planet peacefully, Word spread back to the homeworld, where they had known no other way of surival other than warlike expansion that were forced upon them. He was soon after overthrown and given to UWN and PPU to deal with as they saw fit. Now they are a Democratic Republic and have tech trade pacts with both PPU and UWN, though as HAX proved, they are still short tempered and very violent when confronted. Making them an unstable ally. 'Panjaro' Category:Races Category:Minority Races